Kijō
by Yuki Iru-chan
Summary: Esas fantasías en las que nunca pensaste y terminaste haciendo.


**Hola chicas/os :33**

**Esa vez les traigo un oneshot, es el segundo, el primero es otro que en un momento subo xD**

**Los hice en especial para mi imo-chan Eliina, que espero pueda leer los dos one-shots, porque se los debo, así que aquí están imo :33**

**Espero ella y ustedes lo disfruten, en realida me costó mucho trabajo escribir la escena del lemon -porque tiene lemon xD- ya que cuando lo escribí no se guardó y luego no me vino inspiración :c así que espero que no haya quedado tan feo jaja**

**Gracias por leer y disfrútenlo n.n**

**Advertencias: Solo lemon, no tan fuerte, si coloque mal la clasificación díganme porfi :p**

* * *

El día estaba soleado, la gente caminaba rápidamente, otras entraban a pedir comida para llevar, afortunadamente ella tenía el tiempo suficiente para deleitarse una deliciosa ensalada con pollo acompañada de un agua fresca.

Entonces ahí estaba, sentada con dos de sus compañeras de trabajo en una de las mesas del edificio de al lado, la hora de la comida estaba a punto de terminar, pero a la pelirosa poco le importaba pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, unos muy lindos que le provocaban una estúpida sonrisa, hasta parecía una adolescente enamorada, ¿y no lo estaba? Si, de hecho lo estaba, perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, algo así como su jefe, un jefe con el que había pasado las vacaciones en la playa, juntos, solos... Porque a pesar de ser conocido por compartir su tiempo con toda clase de mujeres, esas vacaciones las había compartido con ella, solo con ella.

La risa de su castaña amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y miró la hora en su celular, eran casi la una de la tarde, quedaban al menos diez minutos antes de que la tortura comenzara, estar sentada en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo debería estar prohibido. Por suerte de vez en cuando podía levantarse con el pretexto de ir a tomar agua o a sacar copias...

— ¡Las copias! -gritó alarmada.

— ¿Cuáles copias, Sakura? -le preguntó la castaña de dos chonguitos.

—Sasuke me pidió unas copias y olvidé entregárselas. -dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Ahh... Sasuke. Es tan molesto -se quejó-. ¿Verdad que sí, Hinata?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... Sasuke-san...

—Tengo que irme, las veo más tarde chicas. -dijo apresurada la ojijade.

Sakura tomó su cartera y salió corriendo del pequeño restaurante, de no haber sido por los molestos tacones casi habría volado a la oficina. Casi cinco minutos después se encontraba en el ascensor, uno, dos, tres... ¿por qué tardaba tanto en llegar al piso siete?

Cuando llegó corrió a su cubículo y tomó un fólder lleno de hojas que quién sabe qué decían, solo sabía que Sasuke le había pedido esas copias y que tenía que haberlas entregado hacía un buen rato.

Sujetó su cabello en una coleta, a Sasuke le encanta verla así, se arregló un poco la blusa y caminó a la oficina del pelinegro. Justo cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta esta se abrió y pudo notar que una pelirroja salía mientras se acomodaba el cabello y las gafas.

Sakura se quedó estática, ¿esa chica estaba con Sasuke?, ¿estaba a solas con Sasuke?, ¿con su Sasuke?

Terminó de abrir la puerta y pudo ver al pelinegro sentado sobre el escritorio apretándose la corbata y poniéndose de nuevo su saco negro... Estaba con esa chica, estaba con esa.

—Sasuke-kun... -murmuró con la voz quebrada y dejó caer aquel folder con las hojas.

—Sakura... -la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, el corazón se le detuvo un momento, se quedó con la boca abierta mientras observaba a la pelirosa temblar y llorar.

—Sasuke... -dijo tapándose la boca para evitar gritar.

—Sakura, sé que lo que voy a decir es estúpido pero... -intentó explicarle.

—'No es lo que parece', ¿no?

—Pero es cierto. -afirmó.

—Debí darme cuenta antes.

—Sakura. -habló y se acercó a la chica.

—No. Yo... me voy. -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé solo me voy...

Lo miró por lo bajo y salió de la oficina casi corriendo, estúpidos y mil veces estúpidos tacones. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, quería gritar y golpear algo, pero le parecía bastante infantil, es decir, ya no era una niña de quince años, tenía veintitrés, una edad ya madura, ya adulta, no podía hacer esas escenitas; ¿entonces por qué había llorado como estúpida en lugar de enojar? Lo hubiese insultado, lo hubiese golpeado en las bolas, a ver si así aprendía a respetar una relación.

Salió del edificio y caminó hasta llegar a la esquina donde daba vuelta, entonces intentó relajarse y respirar adecuadamente, volvió a secar sus lágrimas y se acomodó el cabello, a esas alturas ya se había olvidado de los estúpidos tacones.  
Siguió con su camino hasta llegar al departamento, ni siquiera le importaba haber salido de su horario de trabajo, después de todo el jefe de la empresa nunca estaba y quizá no lo sabría.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue quitarse los -una vez más- estúpidos tacones, se sacó la blusa quedando en una pequeña camiseta blanca y buscó un pants para usarlo en lugar de la incómoda falda, luego se soltó el cabello y se acostó en la cama enterrando el rostro entre las dos almohadas que había. Otras traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Estúpido Uchiha, solo ella se creía sus juegos, solo ella había caído en sus trampas, o sea, que solo había sido cosa de unas vacaciones... Al menos había durado más que las otras chicas de solo una noche. Su celular sonó y miró la pantalla, eran un par de mensajes de Sasuke que leería pero no contestaría:

'Sakura, sé que no quieres verme pero tenemos que hablar.'

'Dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte.'

Por supuesto que no quería verlo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si lo había encontrado en aquellas circunstancias con esa zorra.  
Lo que vino después fue una llamada, también de Sasuke, pero era débil y a pesar de no querer verlo ni hablar, quería escuchar su voz, esa voz que -por más que quisiera negar- amaba. Entonces apretó el botón de contestar sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Sakura, es obvio que estás ahí, estás actuando como una adolescente ¿sabes?, necesitamos hablar, lo más probable es que estés en casa ¿no? Iré para allá, así que no te muevas. -se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono y luego la llamada terminó.

Lo esperaría. Qué más daba, después de todo era cierto que se estaba comportando como una niña tonta, y ya no lo era.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, la ojijade de dirigió a la entrada y se encontró con Sasuke, este entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, la pelirosa tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados por el llanto, el pelinegro se notaba serio pero en realidad se sentía bastante nervioso, ¿cómo explicarle a una chica que todo era un malentendido? Y no a cualquier chica, sino a Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura. -dijo serio.

—Habla rápido Uchiha. -le contestó molesta.

—Hmp. -sonrió de lado-. Sé que no me creerás cuando te diga que fue un malentendido... pero así es.

—Realmente no te creo, ¡¿qué carajos estabas haciendo con esa zorra?! -le preguntó con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nada. ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? -cuestionó levantando una ceja y la chica asintió-. Le pedí a Karin que me llevara las copias que tú -dijo haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra-. No me llevaste.

— ¿Entonces insinúas que es mi culpa? -gritó molesta.

—No estoy diciendo eso...

—Creí que eso de las copias era solo un pretexto...

—Eres una pervertida. -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esta se sonrojó.

— ¡Tú haces que lo sea!

—Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces?

—De verdad necesitaba esas copias. -afirmó-. Sé que fue mala idea pedírselas a Karin, pero tú estabas en tu descanso y ella era la menos ocupada de las que aún estaban en la oficina.

— ¡Pero...! -interrumpió.

—No pasó nada... porque no lo permití. ¿Crees que cambiaría todo un verano contigo por una tarde de sexo en la oficina con la estúpida de Karin? -le preguntó sin mirarla pues decir aquellas palabras le había provocado un leve sonrojo.

—No lo sé... -dijo cabizbaja.

—No lo cambiaría por nada, bueno... lo cambiaría por una tarde de sexo en la oficina, contigo. -le dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

—No me digas 'Sasuke-kun' en ese tono cuando tú creíste que las copias eran solo en pretexto para eso.

—Bueno es que... -pensó y frunció el ceño-. Aún no terminas de explicarte.

— ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Ya dije la verdad, no pasó nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

— ¿No la viste al salir? Estaba más que molesta porque no la dejé hacerlo. ¿Acaso quieres que te de detalles?

—Sí. -contestó seria.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—No. Si no pasó nada no habrá muchos detalles, ¿no?

—Sakura... -dijo pensando y luego suspiró-. Ella entró y yo estaba sentado en el escritorio esperándola, después de darme los papeles comenzó a quitarme el saco y aflojarme la corbata, luego... intentó besarme, pero juro que no la dejé...

—Eres un idiota Sasuke. -le informó la ojijade y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? -preguntó asustado.

—Sí. -sonrió contra su pecho.

—Gracias. -dijo sonriendo por dentro y la alejó para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego en la frente.

—No hagas eso. -le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no? -rió.

—Sabes que odio mi frente.

—Es linda, no veo el problema.

— ¡Claro que no! -gritó molesta.

—Saku, tengo que ir a trabajar. -dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica y sonrió.

— ¿Porqué? -le replicó.

—No seré un flojo como tú, tengo que enviar varios trabajos.

—Umm... -pensó poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla-. Entonces yo también regresaré.

—No así. -la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Odio los tacones. - dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Me encantas con los tacones. -admitió sonriendo de lado-. Aunque creo que deberías cambiar tu ropa.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?

—No sé, deberías usar algo más... corto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó avergonzada.

—Piénsalo. Sería divertido.

—S-Sasuke...

—Te veo en mi oficina Haruno, en media hora. -le dijo como debería actuar un jefe real y salió de su casa.

¿Sería divertido?

—Oh, no sería divertido, será divertido Sasuke-kun... -sonrió con picardía.

El Uchiha subió a su auto y condujo hacia el edificio rojo donde trabajaba. Vaya que Sakura se había puesto fácil hoy.

Después de un par de minutos entró su auto en el estacionamiento y subió en el ascensor al piso donde se encontraba su oficina y las que tenía a cargo. En el camino se encontró con una bella y tímida ojiperla que le habló por su nombre y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Hyuuga? -le preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Sa-Sasuke-san... Kakashi-sama quiere verlo... en su oficina.

— ¿Ahora?

—S-si.

—Bien. Iré en seguida. Gracias -dijo amable y entró de nuevo en el ascensor para subir un par de pisos más.

Casi de inmediato entró la pelirosa corriendo, con la respiración agitada por haber subido tan rápidamente las escaleras. Justo antes de seguir con su camino, escuchó la voz de su amiga gritar su nombre y tuvo que detenerse, a Hinata no podía negársele ni un saludo.

—Sakura-chan, cambiaste tu atuendo. -dijo al verla con una gabardina negra que le tapaba hasta las rodillas, cosa que antes no traía puesto.

—Ah... sí, me manché la falda y decidí usar esto, la tenía aquí desde hace tiempo. -mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya veo.

—Si... ¿sabes si Sasuke-kun está en su oficina? -preguntó desesperada.

—No. Kakashi-sama lo llamó, están en su oficina.

— ¡Mierda! -gritó molesta-. Lo siento. Hinata, ¿puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando Sasuke-kun vaya a su oficina?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? Y-ya lo has llamado así dos veces...

— ¿Eh? ... Ah bueno... -miró a otro lado-. ¿Puedes avisarme? -repitió cambiando el tema.

—Claro, pero...

—Gracias. Te veré luego Hinata. -dijo con amabilidad antes de salir corriendo a la oficina del Uchiha.

Llegó al final del pasillo de oficinas y se encontró con la de Sasuke. Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con seguro. Dejó su bolso en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio y se sentó en este, luego se quitó la gabardina aventándola al suelo.  
Se estiró hasta meter una mano en su bolso y sacar unas gafas que se colocó como para verse más 'intelectual', aunque sabía que en el fondo la hacían verse más sexy, algo que provocaría mucho más al Uchiha.

Tuvo que aguardar mucho tiempo sentada en la misma posición: con las piernas cruzadas y acomodándose los lentes y el cabello, no podía moverse porque en cualquier momento el pelinegro podía llegar y verla echada en la silla o hurgando en sus trabajos.  
Entonces, casi media hora después, llegó el tan esperado Uchiha, abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró sin hacer mucho ruido, luego suspiró de alivio, pues aquella reunión con Kakashi no había sido para otra cosa que no fuese felicitar su gran desempeño en la empresa, de hecho, sus palabras habían sido muy exactas: 'Parece que te hacía falta un buen descanso Uchiha, desde que regresaste de vacaciones te has desempeñado mucho mejor'. Claro, con Sakura como novia quién no haría mejor el trabajo. Aquello le había provocado una pequeña sonrisa, luego escuchó un ruido cerca, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una pelirosa más sensual de lo normal, ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer?

— ¿Sakura? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Por fin llegas Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? -le dijo acercándose.

—Dijiste que me querías en tu oficina, ¿no? -dijo mientras se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el muy pronunciado escote de su blusa.

—Si, para arreglar un par de asuntos, necesito que me ayudes en un trabajo. -le comentó de manera seria.

— ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato bajó del escritorio.

—Ya sabes, tengo muchos archivos por enviar, y necesito tu ayuda. -dijo todavía en un tono profesional.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho, no voy a trabajar vestida así, Sasuke. -se miró de arriba a abajo.

—A mí me gusta, -sonrió con picardía y recargó sus manos en el escritorio para acorralar a la pelirosa entre este y su cuerpo.

—Sasuke... -suspiró al sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

—En realidad mi trabajo puede esperar. -le dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba lentamente la falda de la pelirosa.

—Qué bien... -contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Hmp. -sonrió de lado y tomó un pañuelo del escritorio para pasarlo por los labios de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? -preguntó algo molesta.

—Te pintas demasiado, y cuando nos besamos soy yo quien termina con los labios rojos. -explicó mientras terminaba de quitar el labial rojo de los suaves y carnosos labios de la ojijade.

—Si me hubieras dicho que te molestaba no me hubiese maquillado tanto. -reprochó-

—No me molesta, solo cuando nos besamos. -dijo terminando y entonces le dio un suave beso.

—Sasuke... nos van a escuchar. -le miró avergonzada.

—Entonces no grites mucho.

—No grito mucho. -dijo en un puchero.

—Claro que sí. -rió verás.

El Uchiha se acercó de nuevo a los deliciosos labios de la pelirosa y comenzó a devorarlos con desesperación, esta correspondió de inmediato.  
Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, pues pronto las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a acariciar tortuosamente las delicadas piernas de la ojijade mientras que esta no pudo esperar para quitarle la corbata y desabrochar de manera rápida la camisa del chico que por suerte ya no traía puesto el saco. Con el torso desnudo y solo con pantalones negros se veía tan sexy.  
El pelinegro dejó la boca de la pelirosa para dedicarle tiempo a su cuello con lamidas y mordiscos, con ambas manos tomó los pechos de la chica y los masajeó lenta y a la vez rápidamente, los apretaba y estrujaba, le encantaba sentirlos así, le encantaba toda Sakura. Ella soltó un gemido y Sasuke solo pudo sonreír entre su cuello.

—Hn... Sasuke... -dijo en un suspiro y aquello provocó al pelinegro.

—Te voy a torturar un poco mi Sakurita, así que no quieras ir tan rápido. -le susurró al oído y la chica se estremeció al sentir la traviesa mano del Uchiha en su entrepierna.

El pelinegro comenzó a jugar con la intimidad de la pelirosa masajeando la zona con el pulgar, la chica solo podía morderse el labio intentando no gritar pues estaban en la oficina y cualquiera podía escucharlos.

—No los reprimas mi Sakurita. -le pidió el Uchiha mientras le mordía suavemente el cuello.

—Sasuke... -gimió.

—Así. -sonrió de lado y siguió con su trabajo.

Con la mano libre le quitó el pequeño saco y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la blanca blusa solo hasta que pudiera observar sus hermosos y redondos pechos, solo después de provocarle el primer orgasmo a su novia fue que dejó su intimidad para apretar casi con brusquedad sus pechos tan perfectos y dirigió su boca a la de la ojijade. Esta le quitó la camisa de un jalón casi rompiéndola, y mientras el pelinegro seguía con lo suyo, ella se dedicó a acariciarle el pecho y la espalda, además de dejar sus labios para acercarse a besar el cuello, hombros y clavícula del Uchiha.

—Sakura... -se quejó con excitación el pelinegro y jaló a la ojijade del cabello para besarla con pasión mientras seguía apretando sus pechos.

Sakura le desabrochó el pantalón con desesperación y sin siquiera quitárselos tomó su miembro -ya bastante duro- con la mano comenzando a masajearlo suavemente desde la punta hasta abajo, un espasmo recorrió toda la espalda del azabache al sentir la delicada mano de su novia tocándolo de aquella forma.  
Las caricias sobre su miembro se hicieron más intensas pues la pelirosa estaba bastante excitada, ¡por Dios! lo estaban haciendo en la oficina, cualquiera podía entrar, cualquiera podía verlos, pero si desde un principio no les importó menos a esas alturas.

—Mierda... -suspiró-. Sakura, hagámoslo ya...

—Sí. -contestó rápidamente pues, al igual que Sasuke, necesitaba sentirlo ya.

El pelinegro soltó sus pechos y la recostó en el escritorio, esa situación lo estaba excitando cada vez más, jamás había pensado en hacerlo en su oficina; no le quitó la falda, ni las bragas, solo las hizo a un lado deleitándose la vista al notar lo mojada que ya estaba la pelirosa, pasó un dedo por su abertura y lo introdujo solo para sentirla un poco, Sakura soltó un suspiro al sentir como otro dedo se introducía en ella, luego gimió cuando aquel par de dedos entraba y salía con rapidez, sin darse cuenta tuvo un orgasmo por el cual se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar el grito que debía.

Sin decir nada, el Uchiha sacó los dedos y los lamió como si del mejor manjar se tratase, luego introdujo se miembro en la pelirosa haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda por la excitación, el pelinegro gruñó pues su pequeña rosada se sentía muy estrecha y eso lo hacía sentir todavía mejor, el vaivén comenzó siendo lento, y no fue hasta que Sakura pidió ir más rápido que lo hizo, aceleró las embestidas y también la fuerza de estas, se acercó a la boca de la ojijade y la besó con pasión pero también con amor, la deseaba, y la quería, no podía estar sin ella, no podía hacerlo con alguien más.

La ojijade le rodeó el cuello con los brazos pues se estaba cansando, pero le encantaba sentirlo así, le encantaba estar con Sasuke, y el simple hecho de recordar dónde lo estaban haciendo la hacía sentirse más excitada, con ganas de más y de no parar. Quitó sus brazos para remplazarlos por su rosque que escondió entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo del azabache y le mordió el cuello deseosa, sin importar la marca que dejara y lo que pudieran decirle los compañeros de trabajo en incluso el jefe, este se estremeció sin querer hacer notar que aquel era su punto débil y que con morderlo y lamerlo de esa forma casi le estaba provocando un orgasmo, sus manos apretaban la espalda del azabache al que comenzó a rasguñar cuando sintió que las embestidas eran mucho más rudas, rápidas y pasionales.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando la pelirosa gritó sin poder evitarlo al sentir el tan anhelado orgasmo, y casi de inmediato Sasuke lo sintió también, derramándose dentro de ella y gruñendo de la excitación que sentía, las paredes de Sakura se contraían debido al orgasmo y eso apretaba la erección del Uchiha que aún estaba dentro.

—Sa-Sasuke… -gimió la pelirosa en su oído.

—Eso me va a dejar una marca… -le dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Y? –preguntó mordiéndolo de nuevo.

—Hmp. –sonrió de lado y comenzó a moverse para sacar su miembro.

—No lo saques. –le pidió-. Se siente tan bien…

—Ya sé. –comentó y la abrazó para besarle el lóbulo derecho.

—Sasuke… -gimió de nuevo.

— ¿Ves? –rió-. Te dije que gritabas mucho.

—… yo… -intentó decir pero estaba muy avergonzada respecto al comentario del pelinegro.

—Está bien, me gusta más así.

—Pero seguramente me escucharon… -dijo apretándolo como escondiéndose de la gente.

— ¿Y qué? Cuando me quedo hasta tarde puedo escuchar que Naruto está con alguien. –le confesó mientras la soltaba para verla.

— ¿Con quién? –preguntó con intriga-

—No lo sé, quiero y a la vez no pensar que es con Hinata… -dijo avergonzado.

—Oh por Dios… -pronunció como en shock.

—Lo sé, aunque solo han sido un par de veces… -comenzó a decir pero el sonido del teléfono en su escritorio lo interrumpió.

— ¡No contestes! –gritó asustada.

— ¿Por qué no? No nos van a ver, eh Sakura. –dijo divertido y sin salir de ella se estiró para oprimir el botón de altavoz-. ¿Sí?

—Sasuke-san… -se escuchó del otro lado una voz dulce.

—Hyuuga, ¿qué pasa?

—Kakashi-sama me mandó a decirle… que la junta de las tres se pospone para las cinco, así que puede salir a comer.

—Gracias. –habló y la ojiperla terminó la llamada.

—Ya escuchaste. –le dijo el azabache.

— ¿Eh? –lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Lo que dijo Hinata.

— ¿Iremos a comer?

—Si quieres. Pero yo tenía planeado algo mejor. –dijo con voz seductora y le acarició uno de sus rosados pezones.

—Ya veo… -le acarició el pecho.

— ¿Qué dices? –la miró con picardía.

—Que esta vez sea en el ascensor. –dijo empujándolo para levantarse.

—El jefe soy yo, así que yo doy las órdenes. –le dijo en tono serio.

— ¡Pero Sasuke…! –reprochó.

—Así que arréglate, y te veo en el piso diez en quince minutos.

— ¿Qué? -lo miró confundida.

—Ya escuchaste Haruno. –le dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa y la corbata.

—Sí. –asintió divertida y abrió la puerta una vez que estaba arreglada.

—Sakura. –la detuvo.

— ¿Si? –volteó a verlo.

—Te quiero, demasiado. –le confesó.

—Y yo a ti, mucho más. –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro.

—Ah, por cierto, a penas estoy comenzando contigo, mi Sakurita. –la miró con una sonrisa pervertida antes de que esta saliera de su oficina.

La pelirosa caminó hacía su cubículo donde se encontró con sus dos amigas, una peliazul sentada en la silla, encogida de hombros y muy sonrojada, la otra de chonguitos sentada en el escritorio con los brazos en la cintura y con una mirada de perversión.

—Así que Sakura –habló la castaña-. Lo escuchamos todo, pero danos detalles.

— ¿Qué? –las miró en shockeada.

—No te preocupes, también escuchamos eso que Sasuke dijo sobre Naruto y Hinata. –dijo riendo un poco al ver la expresión de la mencionada.

—No entiendo…

—El altavoz estaba encendido… desde antes que entraras a la oficina de Sasuke, por suerte la línea llegaba al teléfono en el cubículo de Hinata. –le explicó.

—Nos estuvieron escuchando…

—Ajá, ahora dime, ¿la tiene grande?

—… bastante. –admitió.

— ¡Cuéntanos! –gritoneó-

—Bien, pero solo tengo **quince minutos.**

* * *

**Qué tal?**

**A mi me pareció divertido xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas de todo tipo jaja**

**Nos vemos lueguin n.n**

…


End file.
